


Columbus Day

by Molly_Hats



Category: Titans (Comics)
Genre: Christopher Columbus is the worst, Fluff and Humor, Just domestic parenting fluff, Native American Character(s), Rated for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: Lian says a bad word in school.  Roy is proud.  Donna finds out at dinner.





	Columbus Day

“Lian got sent to the principal’s office today,” Roy said proudly when they all sat down to dinner. 

Donna raised her eyebrows at his tone. “What for?”

“I cawed Cowumbus a dick,” Lian said cheerfully, shoving her peas to the far edge of her plate like a coin drop machine.

“They called me in, all pissed off.” Roy snorted.

“Roy…” 

“I said good job.”

Donna glared at him.

“What? She’s right! He was a racist who enslaved—“

“It’s not the sentiment, it’s the language,” She turned to Lian. “Lian, sweetie, sometimes Daddy says words that you shouldn’t repeat around other people.”

“Like secret identities?”

“Yeah, kinda like that.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t have a problem with—“

“Other people do.”

“Fuck other people.”

Donna shook her head, an exasperated smile on her lips. “Just say Columbus was a jerk.”

“Okay. Can I be excused?”

“Finish your peas,” Roy said.

Lian pouted. “Dad-dyyy, I’m full!”

“Too full for chocolate chip cookies? That’s a shame. I guess Donna and I will have to eat them all by ourselves.”

Lian frowned, contemplating the small pile of peas on her plate and the one that had rolled onto the table. Reluctantly, she scooped up as many as possible onto her spoon and shoveled it into her mouth. 

Donna suppressed a smile.


End file.
